An Eyeless Love
by FFStory
Summary: I, Jaden was kidnapped by the infamous Eyeless Jack. I befriended many creepypasta characters, and even Jeff's girlfriend (Jess, the OC from "I fell in love with a serial killer"Story for my Sister, Eyeless Jaden. WARNING: Contains; Romace, Swearing, And Violence; LOTS of violence. Now doing Maskie x Hoodie in story to.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my Bestfriend/sister. Hope you like!**

* * *

I was walking down an ally with my cold hands in my black hoodie pockets. I sighed as I turned a corner and was now on the normal side walk. It was fairly cold today just a slight breeze. No one was really outside, all cooped up in there warm little houses. Probably drinking coffee or something. I huffed out cloudy breathe. I began walking faster feeling like someone was watching me. I almost broke into a jog but instead I froze. I picked up my foot to drag it along but I clearly couldn't move. An arm snaked around my neck holding a knife to my thought. I couldn't scream or even move. What's wrong with me?

"You're looking better than ever." The deep voice said from behind me.

"Who are you?" My words only came out in a whisper.

"No need for my name, I want to talk about… you right now." He hesitated before the word.

"W-why?" I felt my eyes watering.

It's not like I'm "Afraid" of death, it's just scary when someone brings it to you.

"P-please don't hurt me." I whined.

"Don't worry… I won't." He whispered as the world around me went black and I fell into someone arms.

I woke up in a plain room, white walls, white bed, nothing else but a white door. I jumped off of the bed and darted to the door only stopping when I face-planted into it with a loud thud. Falling back a little, loud footsteps where heard running closer. The door swung open revealing a man in black pants and hood with a blue mask and what looked like ink coming out of his… eyes? I think they were. I was now on the floor because the power of air pushed me over… yes you heard me… air.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down next to me

"Yea Hm, who are you?" I asked him scooting away a little.

"Oh, my name's Jack" He gave me his hand and maybe a smile. I don't know. As he helped he stand my long, blonde, hair bounced causing me to fall back again.

"God dammit" I sighed holding my head. He laughed uncontrollably as he sat on the floor in front of me, falling back some more. A tall man in a black suit and red tie walked by almost tripping over Jack.

"Get into the room or out of the house" The tall man yelled. Jack scrunched down, stopped laughing and crawled into the room as the man kept walking.

"Where the fuck am I?" I shouted.

"And keep the girl quiet" The tall man slipped his face around the door frame and pointed at me. I stared wide mouthed and terror filled as the man… had no face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed jumping over Jack and running down the hall and down the stairs to what seemed… a living room.

(My OC from "I fell in love with a serial killer" is in this story to :P)

The first thing I noticed is how many people where in the room. There was a man with long black hair burned eyes, cut mouth, and white hoodie, his arm slung around a girl that looked just like him. There was a boy with blonde short hair and odd green clothes on the other side of her. Then a small girl with a tattered pink dress and bloody face with the name "Sally" stitched to the corner of her dress. There was a big red and black husky lying in front of the as they watched T.V. I didn't see the dog's face but I'm sure he was as creepy as them.

"Hey Jack! Your girl got loose" The white faced freak of a man yelled.

I ran to what seemed the kitchen was a woman with black long hair and a mask on her face, her short sparkly black dress stopping round her thighs. My hazel eyes met a skinny freaky creature that didn't even look human, its long claws clinging on the metal legs of the chair, its pinkish body twitching as I stared at it with a horrified look. I looked around for another exit when long black and white arms snaked around my waist.

"Jack you know that one's not for you" The woman lectured him.

"B-b-b-bwha?" I kind of questioned. Was it the Jack that kidnapped me?

"Sorry" The voice behind me whimpered as he let go of me. I didn't turn to look at my face I just ran into the dining area.

Two boys where sitting. Both wearing yellow hoodie's one with a mask and the other one with just the hoodie up.

"What's with the people in this house?" I screeched running back through everything back to the room I woke up in.

I slammed the door shut behind me and sat on the bed, I leaned against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood" Jack opened the door and stepped in lightly closing it behind him.

"Oh, no fucking duh, I just got kidnapped by some fucking lunatic and he thinks it's normal that their house is filled with a bunch of fucking psychotic murderer looking inhuman freaks?!" I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire house could hear me yelling by now.

"Wow, wow calm down." He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry" I cried putting my face in-between my knees. I felt the bed sink as he sat next to me.

"What's your name?" He asked watching me as I twitched in frustration.

"J-Jaden."I answered him. He picked my face up and looked into my eyes… I think.

"Looks its ok" He whispered trying to calm me down.

"Ok? You don't know what I'm feeling, what about my…" I didn't have any family .

"About who?" He asked moving closer letting go of my face.

"My dog?" I more questioned than said.

"You don't have a dog" He at least sounded like he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know" I looked down again.

"Do you wanna dog?" He asked. I heard the excitedness in his voice

"Hm, maybe" I was playing with my fingers. He sighed.

"Well, then do you want to go down and meet everyone?" He asked slouching over to me.

"What am I, staying here for life or something?" I looked at him with laughing eyes.

"Yea actually, you kind of are…" He answered me standing up. I looked at him terrified. Well, it's better than living on the streets, I shrugged it off.

So, after meeting everybody I became close to Jess. We were like BFF'S in less than an hour. We sat talking for hours until finally at 11 at night we were told to go to bed.

"Jess, let's go, we forgot to go last night." Jeff grabbed Jess's hand and ran to the door holding their knives.

"Ok, Jade, see you later!" She yelled at me before being dragged out the door.

"Bonding time!" Jack singed pulling me up the stairs to a different room than the plain white one. Instead it was plain black. Face palm. Everything else was blue BUT the walls so at least there was color. Good enough.

"Bonding- wha?" I asked as he shut the door and I sat on the bed.

"I said, bonding time!" He said again.

"But why?" I asked yet another question.

"Because you're mine yet we know nothing about each other." He stated so simply

"When did you come up with "I'm yours"?" I shouted

"Oh never mind, we'll talk in the morning, just go to sleep." He told me turning the light off and laying down.

"I'm sleeping in here?" I asked lying down and rolling the opposite direction.

"Yup" His sleepy voice drifted off, then so did my consciousness.

* * *

**So did you like it? Love it? Yea, anyways this is for my sister and it does have my OC from "I fell in love with a serial killer" If you like Jeff the killer you might want to read that if you havn't already**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it Yay! Ok heres the next chapter :)**

* * *

"I'm sleeping in here?" I asked lying down and rolling the opposite direction.

"Yup" His sleepy voice drifted off, then so did my consciousness.

The next morning I woke up completely forgetting what was going on and where I was. I slowly cracked my eyes open finding a black wall in front of me and me lying in a bed. I rolled over to find a man with a blue mask and a bare chest, sleeping. I screamed and kicked his chest making him wake up in a frantic situation and fall off the bed to the floor. I then remembered everything that happened yesterday. While laughing my ass off I got off the bed but then fell on Jack.

"I-I'm sorry!" I continued laughing rolling off him.

"It's ok?" He questioned. Right then the door swung open to reveal Jess.

"What the fuck guys it sounds like some kind of rock band attacked you or something." I laughed harder.

"You say it as a bad thing." I stopped laughing after a while.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jess asked us and I shook my head violently, Yes. I was starving!

"I… Need… FOOD!" I yelled jumping up and running out of the room and down the stairs. When I got down stairs I started stuffing my face with the pancakes Slendy made. Yea that's right I call him Slendy. As everyone was staring at me I quickly swallowed and smiled a toothy grin.

"I like food." I smiled. Ben reached over with a fork about to take a piece of my pancake before I slapped his hand making his hand fall in the syrup and put it in his face.

"That's the only thing you're getting from me." I said continuing eating.

"Fine then." Ben pouted sucking the syrup off his hand. As Jess walked down the stairs Sally jumped up looking excited.

"Girls day out!" She yelled as she grabbed her coat.

"Yay!" Jane yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Let me change!" She added. As Sally put her light sweater on I put my plate in the sink.

"Well, let's go." Jess gestured me out the door throwing my jacket at me.

"I get to go?" I asked as my eyes widened with delight.

"Yea, just don't leave any finger prints" She winked at me. Before I could say anything I was cut off my Jeff on his knees hugging Jess.

"Caaaaaaan IIIIIIIIII goooooooooo." He whined

"Nooooooooooo." She stretched her words kicking him off her. Jack was behind us.

"She's not doing any of that without me." He said directly and emotionless.

"Why can't I break her though?" Jess whined.

"She's mine." He said so seriously. I flinched when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the street. "We'll be back later!" He yelled to them as he continued pulling me down the street.

"Can I go with you now?" Jeff whined again.

"Suuuuuuuure." She stretched her words some more. "Only if you can catch me!" She yelled as she took off down the street in the opposite direction. Jane and Sally just walked down the street after Jeff took off looking for Jess with knives in his hand.

"Jack, were are we going?" He still hasn't let go of my wrist. "And what are we going to do?" I added pouting.

"You'll see." Is the only thing he said as we walked to a backyard of a random house.

"Do you know this person?" I asked. There was only one person that lived her and it was a teenage boy.

"Nope." He answered letting go of my wrist and opening the back door, ushering me inside and closing the door behind us.

"Then what are we doing?" I didn't like stealing I hated it so if we were going to rob this guy I'm going to back out now.

"Kill him." Was his only answer as he put a knife in my hand and pushed me to his bedroom door.

"What!?"

"Open the door and tell him to drop everything." He whispered in my ear holding my shoulders.

"I feel like I'm being used." I said quietly, clutching the knife.

"Your not, I'm going to break you." He told me. "You know I wanna see you snap." He added. I haven't even stayed a week at his house and I'm already being told to kill someone.

"I don't feel ready." I whined opening the door with a malicious grin on my face as I pointed the knife at the teenage boy scrolling on his phone. "Drop the phone." I said with a deep voice.

"See you're getting good already." He whispered in my ear.

"W-who are you people?" The boy asked.

"Listen to me and Drop. The. Damn. Phone." I glared at him, my head held high and took a couple slow steps forward. He put the phone down and pushed it across the bed he was sitting on. Jack was giggling like a maniac from behind me.

"Hold on" Jack said pulling out a syringe driving it into the man's arm causing him to be immobile. As I felt safer near the boy now that he was unable to move I inched closer, sitting next to boy while Jack rather ripped the needle away from his flesh.

Just because the man immobile doesn't mean he was numb. He flinched as Jack stabbed the needle back into him for fun. I smiled happily. What was… happening? This wasn't me I wouldn't hurt a fly… would I? Right now I felt like digging the knife into this poor man soft skin. I'm evil. Oh well. I sat on the boy's legs for no real reason though. I lifted his shirt gliding the knife on his skin. I felt alive.

"Save a kidney for me." Jack said walking out of the room. "Ok." I replied in a barely audible voice.

The man looked down at me with a face full of horror. I cut little cuts on the sides of his lips not big enough to hurt him to bad. Seeing the blood roll down his chin made me smile. I stabbed him very abruptly making him scream. The small cuts made a ripping flesh sound and the blood poured out as his cut up jagged smile grew. Jest like Jess! I was so happy. Too bad Jess couldn't see my piece of work. I almost forgot! Jack wanted the kidney. I cut a large hole on the side of his stomach. Did he want both or just one? I don't know. I wanted to play with him more but it looks like he's bleeding out to fast. His face grew pale and eyes rolled back. A crazy motherfucker took his life…

* * *

**Like or love? Haha this took me FOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is short! So many stories to work on and so tired! I need ideas! Winter break is here and i can write all day now if i wanted to but, i dont know what to write about! Help!**

* * *

The man looked down at me with a face full of horror. I cut little cuts on the sides of his lips not big enough to hurt him to bad. Seeing the blood roll down his chin made me smile. I stabbed him very abruptly making him scream. The small cuts made a ripping flesh sound and the blood poured out as his cut up jagged smile grew. Jest like Jess! I was so happy. Too bad Jess couldn't see my piece of work. I almost forgot! Jack wanted the kidney. I cut a large hole on the side of his stomach. Did he want both or just one? I don't know. I wanted to play with him more but it looks like he's bleeding out to fast. His face grew pale and eyes rolled back. A crazy motherfucker took his life…

That night I was the happiest girl in the world. Jack had his arm around my shoulders, eating his kidney, walking home. I was so excited! I ran and hugged Jess.

"Oh my god, Jess you should of seen it, it was beautiful" My eyes sparkled as I looked at her.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Jess asked Jack staring at him in horror as I was still clinged to her.

"I had fun." I answered for him.

"What she said." Jack walked up the stairs into his room. It was only 7.

"What are you doing?" I asked him running after him.

"Taking a nap." He closed the door behind us.

"Jack, I have a question." I looked at him, now seriously.

"Hm?" He laid on the bed.

"Why do you wear that mask all the time?" I asked sitting on his stomach.

"To scare the living fuck out of people." He said just so simply.

"Why wear it here?" I gestured to the room.

"I don't know." He lifted his mask only to have his sharp teeth covered in blood and it rolling down his cheeks. His eyes where, well, eyeless, the black ink spilling out of them.

"Your so….." I didn't finish.

"Scary? Ugly? A beast?" He tried to find my answer

"FUCKING ADORABLE!" I screamed leaning into his face to look at his… sockets.

"What is?!" The door flew open with Sally having her wide-eye, excited look.

"Look at his face!" I told her leaning back pointing at him.

"Oh, yea uhm. Coming Jane!" She just backed out dammit.

"Well, I love it." I smiled at Jack. He wrapped his arms around me, bloody teeth showing.

"You need to clean this up." I took the sleeve of my black jacket and wiped the blood off of his cheeks.

"Thanks." His smile would have been sincere if not for the blood in his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So many stories to work on and so tired! I need ideas! Winter break is here and i can write all day now if i wanted to but, i dont know what to write about! Help!**_

_**Omg I am SO sorry I havn't been able to update. My parents took my laptop and I can't write on my phone. Truly sorry!**_

* * *

I woke up with a bloody cut in smile on one side and a bloody sharp grin on the other. I jolted up and screamed. There was a random guy in the bed!

"What the hell Jeff!" I kicked his leg as i stood up at the foot of the bed. Jack stirred in his sleep while Jeff looked up at me.

"Sorry, Jess kicked me out of the bed." He whuspered and walked out of the room.

"Oh i wonder why." I said sarcasticly shutting the door behind him and crawling back to the bed. When i lyed down a protective arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hello there." I smiled up at him. The only thing i got in return was a quiet hi and him going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Well then. Might as well get dressed. I pulled on jacks black hoodie and some ripped skinny jeans.

I knocked on Jess' bedroom door. I didnt wait for a reply and like the little ass i am i opened the door. Her bed was against the wall and a tv next to the door and a couch in the middle of the room. Iv never been in her room before. The bedrooms bathroom was on the opesite side of the room to the bed. And standing i n the,middlebof the door with one arm outstreached and leg pulled almost all the way backwards was Jess. Jeff was holding her leg as he was laying on his stomache on the floor. Both there eyes wide if the could make them any wider.

"Am i interupting something?" I asked staring and Jeff who was unmoving on the floor hugging Jess's leg. Bed sheets where flung all over the room.

"Could you come back later?" Jess asked still staring at me.

"Uh- sure?" I still stood there when she kicked him and ran past me and down the hall laughing like a lunatic as Jeff dove down the staircase after her. Literly jumped, head first.

I shook my head.

I live with freaks. I sighed going to find masky and hoodie. I opened the,door to find maskie's mask pulled up and him pinning hoodie to the wall... Kissing him. I slowly shut the door. That. Did. Not. Happen. NEXT ROOM!

I opened Ben's room to find his smoking a cigerette hacking cleverbot again.

"Fangirl calling!" He yelled stoping out the cigerette and jumping through the computer screen. I sighed shutting the door. Maybe Jane. I ran to her room.

"Jane?" I knocked. This bitch was fucking insane im gonna knock.

"Come in." I heard her soft voice from the other side of the door. She had her black short sparkly dress on abd her long curly hair falling to her sides. She was pinning a unknown man down with a knife to his neck. She was smiling like crazy. "Wanna finish him?" She asked not lookin away from him but handing me the knife.

"Of course!" I threw the km nife like a dart hitting his chest. The knife went... Threw him... And the floor.

"So what did you need?" She asked wiping blood from her hands and stepping away from the body. I. Forgot. My. Question.

"DAMNIT." I screamed running back to the room

* * *

_**Sorry i did this from my phone. My hands are sore and i have a party to attend in a while so im trying to update al my stories. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Haha sorry about the small Maskie x Hoodie thing... I get bored. I am planing on taking that further though... Anyways, to the story!

* * *

Hoodie P.O.V *same day*

I knew Jaden had walked in on us, i dont know if Maskie knew but i decided not to mention it to anyone but Jaden and or Maskie... If he needed to know.

Jacks P.O.V

So... Tired... I flung out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed. Nap... Come to meee...

Jadens P.O.V

I ran in the bedroom slamming the door behind me and jumped on the bed landing on a now fully awake suprised pissed off Jack.

Awh fuck.

I facepalmed. Who knows what hes gonna do to me for waking him.

"Im so sorry." I whined crawling to the oppisite corner of the king sized bed, and curling up in a small ball. He looked at ne like hebwanted to chop my face off even if he didnt have eyes. His mask was somewhere on the floor, oh well. He rolled off the bed.

"Ill have a better chance if sleeping down here." He groaned pulling a blanket down with him. I put my head in between my knees and thought for a while. I then got off the bed and layed down next to him.

"Your an obbediant pillow." He whispered laying his head on my chest.

"Wha-" i was cut off by him jumping up and looking down at me.

"Pillows dont talk!" He screamed and picked me up andbthrew me on the bed. It scared the living hell out of me. He sat on my legs and tickled me, as i uncontrolably laughing and stryugged to get away. He stopped after a while because neither of us could breathe from laughing.

The door slammed open so we saw Slenderman. We where kind of in an awkward situation because his hands where still on my waist and he was sitting on my legs whike i had my arms around his neck.

"Jack may you please stop rapping her and eat some breakfast." Slendy looked at me with i guess a face of... Relief? Wait did he even make faces?

"Its not rape if she likes it." Jack mummbled getting off the bed and picking his mask up. We went down stairs after i pulled Jacks hoodie over his head because he insisted that he was WAY to lazy to do it himself.

After watching Jack literly lick his... And my, plate clean we decided to go for a kill.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you loved the chapter. I made it short purposely cause im gonna make a extra scene. Its from what happened with Hoodie and Maskie and how their day went. So i hope you like both parts!

* * *

Maskie P.O.V

I woke up to find Hoodie in n my bed next to me instead of in his own.

"Hoodie?" I asked shaking him awake.

"Y-yeah?" His eyes opened and got wide. He jumped out if the bed and flew into his own under the covers.

"Hoodie, whats wrong?" I asked walking over to his bed and sitting on my km knees next to it. He looked hurt, scared, and sad, all at once. I just wanted fo pull him into a hug and squeeze the life out of him. Well, not litterly.

"I-im s-sorry." He kept stuttering. I sighed. I pulled him off the bed and held him like Jeff or Ben would do with Sally when she was upset.

Hoodie P.O.V

I felt like such a child. Why was i acting like this you ask? I have been hiding my feelings for Maskie for such a long time, but im so childish i act like a baby when i try to let it out.

Maskie.

Maskie.

Maskie.

It was all i think about now.

"Hoodie?" He questioned me pulling me closer.

"Yea." Wow i didnt stutter.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking worried. Since he didnt have his mask on i could actually tell his expression.

I couldnt tell the truth "Uhm i just got cold?" I was a horrible liar. He looked up at the mountain of blankets on my bed, then looked back down at what was now a ball of me in his lap.

He sighed.

He squeazed me tighter.

Oh my god.

I cant take it.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Maskie i-" i hugged him tight but was cut off.

"Love you." He finished for me and brought me to my feet. I smiled up at him.

I wasnt able to do another thing until i was pinned to the wall with my arms above my head. His lips hit mine roughly and thats when the door opened. I closed my eyes mentaly telling then to get the fuck out where busy. I knew who it was though i didnt want to be mean i also didnt want her to interupt us.

Maskie P.O.V

I heard the door open but could care less. I broke the kiss taking a breathe and pulling him into another hug.

* * *

I think im going to do a little Maskir x Hoodie part at the end of every chapter now. What do you think? Please reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

_** Thanks for the reveiws! So sorry about the typos, im going to go back through and fix them one day! Anyways i decided to continue tue small Masky x Hoodie parts. Keep reveiwing please!**_

* * *

Jadens P.O.V

I was busy tearing this womans lungs out when i heard sirens. Damnit. Funs over.

"Jade lets go!" Jack yelled to me as i was down the stairs putting my newly bloodied knife in my pocket.

"Coming." I singed after picking up the cheesecake i found. Me and Masky could eat this later. As we jumped the fence running back to Slendys house i felt watched. "What is that?" I whispered to Jack. We slowed down as we where walking.

"Lets go!" He grabbed my hand dragging me the rest of the way to the house.

Jacks P.O.V

When we entered the house Masky was laying on the couch watching tv as a sleeping Hoodie was sleeping in a ball on his chest.

"Want some cheesecake?" Jaden asked setting it on the table.

"YES!" Masky yelled jumping up and droping the now bat shit scared Hoodie on the couch. I sighed.

"Can i-i have s-some?" Hoodie asked as i sat next to jade at the table.

"Of course." I answered because Jade and Masky where to busy stuffing there faces to have answered.

"Im going to go find Jess." Jade finished her cake and put the plate in the sink.

Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Humans answer it!" Masky yelled and Jade groaned walking to the door.

Jadens P.O.V

I openes the door to reveal to officers.

"How may i help you officers?" I asked stepping out and shutting the door behind me.

"Have you seen these two? Ever?" One asked putting a picture of Jeff and Jess running bloodied up down the street in my face.

"No sir."

"Ok thats all, thank you." They both walked back to their patrol car and took off down the street. I sighed walking back into the house and running up the stairs.

I knocked violently on Jess' bedroom door.

"Come in." Her voice sounded as if she hasnt talked in a long time.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her as i stepped inside closing the door behind me. She pointed to the bathroom wich Jeff was taking a shower in.

"I wanted to take a shower first." She pouted crossing her arms. I laughed.

"Why dont you go get in there with him?" I asked. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you insane?!" She yelled at me jumping off the bed. "Id rather just wait." She sat back down on the bed. I laughed stepping out of the room and shutting the door.

"JAAADDDEEEE!" Jack yelled tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"Whaaaaaat." I squealed as he tickled me, sitting on me.

"No rapping in the halls!" Slendy yelled from his room. Jack stood taking my legs and dragging me to the room.

He threw me on the bed and kissed me to get me to shut up. His mask was somewhere on the floor again.

"Thanks for shutting the damn animal up." Jeff sneered at us from the door. Jack broke the kiss, sitting on my waist and flippen him off. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You might want this closed." He shut the door and my eyes got wide.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Haha sorry to disapoint you. Anyways on to Masky x Hoodie!_**

* * *

Hoodies P.O.V (starting at the time,Jaden was ripping some lungs out.)

After the small... Makeout session in our room we went down stairs to watch Tv. We sat in various positions and Jane took a picture of every one of them because she just wanted to be an ass. When i was finally confortable laying in a ball on Masky's chest i actually payed attention to the Tv.

"Sally, i cant see." Masky whined at Sally who was Sitting in front of us. "Go sit on the other couch." He lazily pointed at it. I grabbed his arm and hugged it close to my chest. We where watching Candle Cove and i was kind of scared. They where just screaming bloody murder on the screen.

"Lets watch something else." Masky noticed i was frightened and turned on Regular Show. I laughed. He knew me so well. After a while i fell asleep but was brudaly shot awake by being thrown on the couch.

"Can i-i have s-some?" I asked eyeing the cheese cake on the table.

"Of course." Jack answered for me because my boyfriend clearly was to busy to be able to open his big mouth and wider. As Jaden ran upstairs and Jack soon followed i sat next to Masky at the table watching him eat... More like divour his cheesecake.

"Here." He poked at my face with the fork with cheesecake on it. I shook my head but he poked me making me gasp then shoved the damn cake in my mouth. I grunted not wanted to really eat but it was good. I took his plate and ran up the stairs to our room.

"Mine!" I yelled eating it as fast as i could. He ran in while i was licking my fork.

"Damnit your gonna pay for that!" He threw the plate and fork to the ground and tackled me pushing me down onto the bed.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Aha i feel horible fir making you people suffer so much.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Uploading twice in one day wow! Thanks Jaden fir making me feel bad about the cliffhangers .-. You will be getting epic payback when school comes. *evilness*. Anyways, instead of making the Masky & hoodie thing its very own story im going to keep it in here because it would just take more time out of my day to work on four stories everyday instead of the original three. So if you are against gay's and/or lesbians i dont like you.**_

* * *

Masky P.O.V (I decided to start with their story first. Dont hurt me!) (They arnt wearing their masks in this chapter... Im confusing myself)

I pushed him onto the bed and sat on his waist.

"You ate my cheesecake!" I yelled trying to sound angry but really i wanted to squeeze him and roll around on the floor with him in my arms.

"Im sorry." He put his hands over his face. I pulled his hands away.

"But whhhhhyyyyyy." I whined. I really wanted my cheesecake.

"You put it in my face and you didnt expect me to want it?!" Ugh. I had enough. I kissed him pushing him into the bed harder and pinned his arms above his head.

"How come me and Jess never have a day like this?!" Jeff was screaming at our door and i left Hoodie to stare at Jeff. "Fuck this door!" He yelled slamming the door closed.

"No fucking doors!" Slendy yelled from his room. Hoodie giggled. That was... ADORIBLE. I squealed and hugged him. He giggled even more. Oh. My. God.

"I cant take this anymore!" I yelled wrapping him in my arms and rolling around on the floor. Slenderman opened the door.

"... Coming Jane!" He yelled closing the door and running down the hall. Of course i was still rolling on the ground.

Hoodie P.O.V

I was now getting dizy.

"M-masky... I ...dizzzyyyy." He stoped rolling and my world stoped moving. Thank god. I hugged him close. "H-how come you always e-end up on t-top of me." I whined. It wasnt fair.

"Becuase i am the man of this relationship!" He said proudly sitting on my waist again. I blushed and crossed my arms pouting. "And also because i love you," his tone softened and he leaned down only inches from my face. The door opened. It was Sally.

"Hey Hoodie do you want to- SLENDY!" She screamed slamming the door shut and running. I pecked Maskys cheek.

"I think Toby would kill me for doing this to you." Masky whispered running fingers through my hair. He picked me up and layed me back on the bed. So. Soft.

"W-wha-" i was cut off because SOMEONE smashed their lips to mine. Haha. Yea. I kissed back, and this time i didnt freeze with shock. Im am very proud of myself. He tugged at my hoodie whimpering.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ahaha i feel so evil!

* * *

Jadens P.O.V

I was kicking my legs.

"Jack get off!" I screamed as he tickled me more

"Never!" He continued. I somehow was able to throw him off of me. "Oh shit." He whispered running to the door swinging it opeb and jumping down the stairs. I soon followed running as fast as my legs could carry me. I tackled him to the floor before hearing a "She got him good." And a "Someone angered the beast." From the other creepypastas.

"Stop rapping eachother!" Slendy yelled. "Why is everyone doing this?!" He ran upstairs sheilding his skin. After i pinned his arms above his head, most of the spectators ran away.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled.

"Because its cute!" He yelled back. Overpowering me he pushed me off.

"Ugh!" I got a knife and walked out the door only to be followed by my son of a bitch boyfriend.

I jumped a fence to a random persons back yard and opened there back door. Still pissed off i truged to the nearest door. When i opened the door there was this bitch i knew from school before i droped out. She was asleep. Yes... Mine. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This ones mine." I shut the dior behind me leaving only me... And her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I got my laptop back! YAY! I can make my chapters longer now and not have my thumbs as sore as hell anymore. Hehehe.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for not updating... I'v been busy on DeviantART, i'm posting all my stories on there :I. Add me my user is FFStories! And sorry for changing my username so much... I'm just weird like that.**_

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V **

As i shut the door, she shuffled in her sleep. She shot up yelling something about 'Chocolate potato's' and sighed. I sat in the chair across the room and played with my knife in my hands, waiting for her to notice me. Oh well. When she stood up, and headed for the door, I grabbed her arm and put it between her sholder blades. Instead of her opening the door, her face was smashed into it.

_**~Time~Skip~ Sorry i'm to lazy to write a murder sceen right** **now.**_

I was sitting on the couch. It was 11:00 at night and i was eating popcorn and watching The Walking Dead. (I got myself addicted to it XD.) My shirt was riding up, and my legs where slung over the arm rest. I was sprawled with popcorn, potato chips, and soda can's everywhere.

"Well is someone busy." Hoodie sat next to me and was about to eat a chip but, i grabbed it out of his hand, and ate it. "Oh, fine then." He pouted.

"Sor- DON'T EAT MY FOOD!" I ripped another chip out of his hand, and shoved it in my mouth.

"Damn..."

"SHHHHHHH THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!" Jack sat on my stomache. "When the fuck did you get home?" I asked.

"Well after you left the trail of intestines out the back door the cops came, and after i ate their bag of cheetos I followed you." He said with a 'duh' look.

"Don't you 'duh' me son of a bastard." I took a bite of another chip.

"HOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Masky screeched from their room.

"Eeer... Uhm..." Hoodie took off running up stairs.

"Typical." I was watching the t.v again. "Hey, uhm, am i aloud to breathe?" I choked.

"Nope." He leaned back on the couch. There was screaming from upstairs.

"Should we see what that is?" I asked sitting up. "Are they even aloud to be screaming so late at night?"

"Well it dosn't matter, everyone's out killing anyways." Jack took a handful of popcorn. I shrugged my sholders, and layed back down.

Another scream made me jump.

"It's the t.v not them." Jack reassured me.

"I-I knew that..." I heaved him off me. "I need... cheesecake." I ran to the kitchen.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA

* * *

_**Hoodie P.O.V**_

"HOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" I heard Masky scream for me.

"Eeer... Uhm..." I ran upstairs and tripped on the last step. I fell into the door and it swung open and made me fall on the floor. I screamed... A little to loud...

"Hoodie are you ok?" Masky picked me up by my waist.

"Noooo! Put mee doooowwwn!" I kicked my legs hoping he'd put me down.

"Never!" He yelled throwing me over his shoulder and running down the stairs.

"Help me!" I quietly yelled at Jaden as we ran past. Jack shook his head no and I flipped him off.

I had no flippen idea were we where going and I was already tired of punching Masky in the back.

* * *

_**Sorry the Masky and Hoodie part was short I had to do that on my phone and it hurts so bad.**_


End file.
